Electronic displays, also referred to as light modulating devices, comprise an imaging material having optical properties which change in response to an electric field or current and return to an original condition upon reversing or removing the field or current. For example, the optical properties of an imaging material can change such that a display reflects or transmits light in response to the electric field. Imaging materials include liquid crystalline materials such as cholesteric liquid crystals and liquid crystalline droplets dispersed in a polymer matrix. Electronic displays comprising the latter are referred to as polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) displays. Electrophoretic and electrochromic materials can also be used to make electronic displays.
Electronic displays include a pair of substrates that form a cell, and the imaging material is contained within the cell. At least one of the substrates comprises an optically transparent, thin conductive film referred to as a transparent conductor. Typical transparent conductors include conductive materials deposited as a thin layer on a substrate; exemplary conductive materials include metals, metal oxides, carbon nanotubes and conductive polymers.
Electronic displays such as those described above are used as electronic devices suitable for use in a variety of applications such as such as electronic paper, computer monitors, handheld devices, signage and the like.